Melting Fire
by 99rain99
Summary: Gray and Natsu have hid their true feelings so long from the others.. Now after three years since Fairy Tail was completely destroyed, Natsu feels bad for continuing living even if he loves Gray. What will happen? NatsuXGray YAOI! Don't like, don't read!


**Warnings: Yaoi(BoyXboy) and swearing+angst! Don't like, don't read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Melting Fire<strong>

_''If only everything was overlasting... but i'd rather have those good memories instead of griefing after things that can't be regained...''_

At morning a painful hit of a pillow awoked him. ''Nah, where's the food?'' He asked eyes half closed but as he noticed Erza, her eyes glowing in anger, he suddenly jumped up and bowed so low until his head hit the floor.

''I'M AWOKE! DON'T KILL ME!'' He screamed. Erza chuckled at the dumb dragon boy. He couldn't be a bit overreactive sometimes but that's just the way Natsu is.

''Well, good mornin' to you. I just came to say that we have to move on, so wake up that dumbhead beside you and get moving! Lucy and Happy are waiting...'' And with those words she turned around and left.

Natsu sighed and turned to look at the black haired 'dumbass' who peacefully slept his mouth wide open. As Natsu stared at his boyfriend, he felt himself blushing. He hated to admit it... but Gray was fucking hot! Without his shirt, he revealed his perfect stomach. He couldn't help but to stare his mind wandering.

''What re u staring?'' Natsu almost jumped as he noticed Gray smirking at him. Natsu turned quickly around and tried to hide his blushed face, but then strong hands turned him and forced him to look up. Gray smiled at the younger mage and let his hands roarm around his burning skin. Natsu tried to stuggle but Gray's touch made him _melt_.

''What's this, hm? Already this hard?'' Gray teased him licking his ear. Natsu felt shivers ran down his skin but then suddenly those loving hands were gone. Gray almost jumped up suddenly yawning and stretching his hands. Natsu was disappointed by his sudden change of mood but when he turned to look at the door, he saw the reason for Gray's behavior. Lucy had frozen completely her mouth open. Natsu turned bright red and almost screamed as he jumped up from the bed.

''WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! No! You didn't see anything...!'' He panicked and jumped up and down waving his hands. Gray covered his laugher to his hands but Lucy saw it. She decided to be silent about it, though she wanted to hear everything about it. She smiled and waved a hand walking away with straggering feet. Natsu had a problem to calm down. No one else but Erza knew that they were together! He didn't know what to think if Lucy told everyone. Suddenly he felt Gray hugging him.

''It'll be okay... she's our friend afterall...'' Gray muttered and buried his face into Natsu's neck. Natsu calmed a bit and smiled.

''Yeah. I trust her...'' He muttered and gave a small kiss to the raved headed boy.

They dressed up and hurried outside. Lucy and Erza were already waiting with Happy who greeted the boys happily. Lucy was stil a bit shaky but she smiled at them. Natsu felt like blushing again as Erza grinned at him telling the boy that she had told everything to the stellar mage, Gray didn't look so bothered though. He actually didn't give a damn if people knew about him and Natsu. He was a bit jealous when some other guys came along with him, _too damn well_!

_''If they knew I was with Natsu... they wouldn't dare to touch him that friendly ever again!'' _He thought in his mind and looked a bit mad at the moment.

They started to heard back to Fairy Tail since their mission was over. Natsu was eager to get back to home and see everyone, but somehow this mission had been very comforting for him. This mission had been easy, so they had much free time to spent. Natsu and Gray had shared a room and they had a time to spent _together. _This was rare for them only to be together since they had to pretend all the time in front of others and it made hard for them to show their true feelings. They had talked, watched a movie together and so on but that wasn't the reason why Natsu was so excited. He and Gray actually did _it _for the first time, and for them, for Natsu, it had been special.

The fire mage blushed deeply as he remembered those embarrassing moments with Gray and he glanced at the boy who was actually staring at him. Gray smirked at him and Natssu turned around as quickly as he could face all red.

''Oh my god...'' The dragon boy thought and staggered a bit while walking.

Lucy was watching all this blushing and giggling with eyes wide open. She looked at them and then at Erza who didn't pay much attention. The red haired girl had known for so long that they boy's had a thing for each other, and had helped... well _pushed _them together. She loved them to be happy but she had noticed that they couldn't concentrate well while being together and it was annoying.

They walked the whole day until everyone was tired and weary. They stopped at the forest and made a camp.

At night after the fire had burn out and everyone were aslpeep, Natsu stayed up. He couldn't sleep so instead of even trying he had gotten up and walked a bit away from the camp. He wanted to be alone to think and it was peaceful in the silent forest. In the forest the sky looked so beautiful and shiny by the billions of stars. He sighed at the feeling of loneliness. Before Gray, there had been only one person he _loved. _Natsu had grown strong even without his dragon father, but this feeling of loving was really a new for him and he didn't know how to act with Gray. Gray made him smile and laugh but at the same time, he felt so _safe _with the other male. Gray was strong so Natsu wasn't worried him getting hurt with him. Natsu was a dragonslayer after all and when he was excited he lost in his instincts but Gray would look after him.

Natsu hugged his legs and sighed. He still wanted to believe that his father would return to him someday...Natsu needed his adwises, needed him to tell him that this was right thing to do. He loved Gray yeah, but he was afraid. Natsu was still a mage of Fairy Tail and that guild was his _family. _He couldn't just abandon them. Natsu felt a painful sting in his heart as he thought about his guild. He pressed his hair and closed his eyes.

''I miss you dad...'' He murmured quietly. Suddenly he felt a weight hitting his shoulders, He startled and turned around. Gray sat beside him staring at the stars with a strange look on his face. He wasn't smiling but his face was filled with seriousness.

''Gray...?'' The pink headed boy asked a bit worried about his mate.

Gray turned to look at Natsu with his dark eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. Natsu almost gasped at the sight as he could see the stars reflecting from his eyes. Gray had so deep dark eyes... so deep buried within the ice. Suddenly their faces were so close... Natsu could see his lips so close... close. Then so quicky Natsu jerked away. Gray looked at his blushing boyfiriend eyes big and round. Natsu looked so stupid yet so adorable that caused him laugh. Natsu stared at him as he laughed and suddenly a burst of anger overcame him and he attacked him. Natsu pushed him back to ground and bit his ear, _hard_.

''OUCH!'' Gray yelled in pain and punched his face. They started to wrestle around the ground hitting and scratching everything they could. After couple of minuter Gray won. He pinned Natsu down underneath him. It made the dragon a bit uncomfortable but he didn't dare to say a word. This was something he wouldn't like to lose. Then suddenly the raven haired boy kissed him. A bit roughly but the way Natsu liked it. Quickly the salamander opened his mouth eager to taste his boyfriend more.

''Mmhh.. Grey. St-op it already..'' he moaned breathlessly as the kiss continued. Gray smirked at the younger boy licking his lips.

''You taste like fire smoke, hothead...'' He murmured into my his ear making Natsu blush madly.

''H-hey!'' The pink haired snapped as Gray licked his ear. Gray's ear was still bleeding from the spot Natsu had bit it. Suddenly he bit town and made the younger clung onto his back moaning. Gray marked his boyfriend, and then pressed their foreheads together. Natsu could feel the heat from his body slowly becoming one burning fire.

_''Now... We're bonded and we'll stay together until the very end...''_

Natsu opened his eyes. The fire had burn out completely and everybody was snoring peacefully. ''Was it a dream..? Ow..'' He touched his aching ear and found couple of bitemarks. The salamander blushed again and scowled at the back of sleeping ice mage near him. Then a smile appeared on his lips as he remembered his lover's words. He glanced at the stars and let out a silent laugher.

_''Maybe... just maybe... I'll be able to be with him forever..''_

**After three years**

Natsu's pow

I snapped out of my flashback as Gray was shaking me roughly. His face was serious this time and he looked a bit annoyed. Still he was pretty close to me... I felt his breath becoming heavier. I blushed and tried to get away but he held me tight and I couldn't fight in my situation.

''Let.. let go already.'' I murrmured but he shook his head and touched my cheek. His touch was nicely cool and little fresh like a snow.

''Your skin is friggin' hot...'' He whispered huskily and pulled my face closer until I touched his nose. I tried to look away but he made me look at him. Then.. so slowly our lips touched for a moment, that everlasting moment and he aparted. I was all dizzy and felt my legs weakening.

''Natsu..? what's wrong?'' He asked and I tried to get my head together. We were sitting on the porch of the hotelroom we had taken. Nowadays we moved all the time to avoid fighting.

. ''I... need to rest a bit.'' I said and maybe he heard my weakness in my voice because gently he carried me back inside. I don't know but I fell asleep right after he laid me onto the soft mattress. I woke up many hours after and went to search for Gray. He was nowhere in the whole hotel, so I went back to our room. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from outside, so I sneaked out. I was shoked to find Gray. He was sitting in a perfect meditation state his dark eyes close. Gray was a ice mage so he handled cold well but I knew he'd rather sleep in the bed.

''Gray...'' I muttered and sat beside him. He didn't open his eyes and I knew he was sitll angry. I had been spacing out ot lately and no matter how many times he asked, i couldn't tell him... It has been so many years since we left Fairy Tail, and I do _miss _those times. But how can I tell him that? He's the one who took me away as our guild was destroyed along the other mages. I can't forgive myself from escaping with him, but I had _promised _to live with him...Even if I sometimes think myself dying with them being a good choice, but I _loved _Gray. He was the reason for me to keep living.

_''I was too weak... to rescue them alone. He never blamed me though but sometimes I can still hear them inside my head calling my name... I wonder if he can hear them too?'' _I realized that I had already starting to space out so I shook my head trying to get hold of myself.

I laid my eyes back to ground trying to figure what to say. I wanted to thank him for taking care of me. I wanted to hug him and say that I wanted to go back. I wanted to say that I loved him and needed him next to me. I wanted to make him happy and treasure him. I wanted to say that I still regretted for living when they died, but I wouldn't dare to ask him die with me. I _wanted to_ stay with him forever yet it felt so wrong to live...

I sat down to touch his icy shoulder where the old Fairy Tail mark still remained, and I knew it wouldn't disappear until the day we died. I felt the tremble on his skin as i massaged it gently running my hands down his back.

''I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you... '' First he didn't say anything but then he breathed hard and low and opened his eyes. He didn't look at me but up to stars.

''It's okay Natsu.. but please tell me if something's wrong.. and remember...'' And with that he turned around and pushed me to the floor pinning my hands I gasped as he lowered to lick the old bitemarks in my ear. ''H-hey...'' I moaned at the feeling as he continued to lick my neck making marks. Suddenly he crapped my collar and looked straight into my eyes his onw eyes shining with emotions.

_''All of you... belong to me!''_

''Natsu..'' I barely heard his voice. I was sitting on top of him breathing heavily. I couldn't take it. I needed _it. _''G-gray...'' I muttered voice ringing husky as he thrust into me more hashly. I leaned forward and licked his ear.

''Mhmmm...'' He moaned completely lost in his desire but I didn't mind. I wanted it... ''...More...'' I moaned and touched his bare chest. He smirked and raised himself to kiss me. He took a grip of my hips and started to fuck me with all he had. I was on fire! I felt myself melting in his touch. I loved all of him, they way he kept saying my name, they way he touched me and made me feel so good. He groaned bit as I licked his neck and when I sucked hard on the soft skin his hand went into my hair pushing. I wanted to grin but in my condition, I was uncontrollable.

I couldn't control my body at all but the heat only increased. I breathed huskily as I licked him while he thrust into me. I felt his dick hitting my prostate and I moaned again throwing my head backwards. Then I pressed my ass on his dick at the same time he thrust into me making him gasp my name. Suddenly his hands were on my hips pushing me down. I groaned feeling his cock rubbing my entrace. I was all flushed and rode him in extacy.

''Oh god Natsu...'' Gray moaned and reached my lips pulling himself in sitting position. Our tongs fought but I gave up easily. I loved to be dominated. Then he groaned and slammed me onto the bed. He started stroking my erection making me fell out of the edge.

''Ahh! I'm-'' I couldn't finish as I came hard to his hand. Gray thrusted couple of times inside of me and came himself filling me. We panted hard and Gray pulled himself out of me. He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

''love ya..'' He whispered into my hair and I smiled. I loved him so much yet I was still a bit scared. I nuzzled closer and closed my eyes. ''I love you too Gray..'' I said and he held me tigher. ''Good night...'' He muttered and kissed my forelocks.

And when I woke up at morning I felt the world spinning around me. Gray was still snoring beside me, his huge arms around me. It got too hot and I tried to struggle away when a hand stopped me.

''Mornin' Natsu...'' He whispered and hugged me. He squeezed me so tightly, like he was afraid that I fanished into the air. With trembling hands I intertwined my hands around his back and relaxed. It felt good to be with him, his warm body against mine. There we stayed, united together.

''Natsu... don't ever dare to die...'' He suddenly said his voice trembling. I looked at him surprised. I had thought that it was me worrying things. I had thought that I was the one who still missed them. I held him tighter and pet his forelocks.

''Never.'' I answered and closed my eyes. Now I knew... We wouldn't apart, but we would live. I smiled at him as he rubbed my cheek with a dreaming look on his face his dark eyes almost close. I kissed him and with that kiss I sealed my sorrow. I knew I would keep on living as long as he breathed. _As long as those eyes kept shining brightly..._

_''Hey Gray... Do you remember? They used to welcome us home so warmly... like a real family. You're all I have left, and I won't ever again let anyone dear to me die in front of my hands.. For you're the only family I have...''_

* * *

><p><em>Rain: Oh, I'm in love with this pairing ! they're so cuteee...! Well please review and tell me if you liked it and if there were any possible mistakes (It would be a great help for me!) Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING! :))<br>_


End file.
